bill_and_benfandomcom-20200214-history
Sticky Problems
'''Sticky Problems '''is the sixth episode of the first season. Plot One afternoon, the man who works in the garden is busy in the shed, he has been working a long time. Bill and Ben and Weed wonder what he is doing, then Ben falls out of his flowerpot and the man leaves the shed. Bill and Ben ask Weed if they can look in the shed, Weed says that they can, but they have to be careful not to let the man find them and he might not be away for long. Bill and Ben run into the shed and when they climb onto the workbench, they see a statue in the middle. They walk over to have a closer look and Ben accidentally knocks the head off. He tries to catch it, but it flies into the air and ends up in a pot of paint. Bill and Ben hope they'd find something to mend the broken statue in the kennel, but they meet Pry who is also in trouble. Pry has found some sticky tape and she got it stuck on her beak, Bill and Ben take it off and she thanks them. Bill looks at the sticky tape and has an idea - he and Ben could use it to mend things, it might even mend the statue. Pry says they can take it and she never wants to see it again, so Bill and Ben hurry back to the shed, but on the way, they meet Scamper. She had been saving a special nut for a special day, but now the shell's broken in two and Scamper doesn't know what do. Ben suggests she could eat it, but she doesn't want to. Then Bill and Ben decide to use the sticky tape to fix the shell, and soon it's as good as new. Scamper thanks them and when it's really a special day, she'll let them watch her nut. Now Bill and Ben are even in more of a hurry, but on the way, they trip over Slowcoach. He tells them that he has a map of the garden that's so old, it's ripped in two and asks them if he could mend it with the sticky tape. Bill and Ben tell Slowcoach that they're in a hurry, but when they see his glum face, they agree to help. Soon the map is as good as new, and before Bill and Ben are about to go back to the shed, Slowcoach says he'll show them the way to the shed with his map, but he needs his glasses. At last, Bill gets back to the shed, but he realizes Ben isn't with him. Boo is passing by and Bill asks him if he'd seen him, Boo says that he saw him at the bottom of the garden talking to Tad. Tad is telling Ben that Rose has lost a leaf that needs sticking back on and when Bill arrives, he tells them that if they stick Rose's leaf back, she'll give them a reward. Bill and Ben are excited to hear about that. Soon, Rose's leaf is stuck back on and Bill and Ben ask Rose what their reward is, and she says that she has a glorious scent and that their reward is sniffing her. Bill and Ben are so shocked, that they pull the sticky tape off her. Rose thinks most people would sniff her scent, and decides to do it herself, and she thinks she smells glorious. Bill and Ben don't want the man to catch them, so they hurry to the shed by the back way. Thistle notices the sticky tape and gives them instructions on how to use it, but now Bill and Ben are stuck together and they realize they have been tricked. Bill and Ben are so annoyed, they cover Thistle in sticky tape. Bill and Ben struggle to the bottom of the garden to ask Weed to get them unstuck. Weed gives them instructions and soon Bill and Ben are free. But then Bill remembers they've still got to mend the broken statue so he and Ben rush to the shed. In the shed, Ben is sticking the head of the statue back on, but when he finishes, he realizes the head is on back-to-front. Bill finds that very funny and Ben is a bit annoyed, then he accidentally steps on a tube of glue and now he is stuck, luckily Bill sets him free. Just then, Bill has an idea - they can use the glue to mend the statue, so Bill and Ben take the sticky tape off, put glue in the broken bit and put the head on the glue, now the statue is mended. Suddenly, the flowerpot men hear the man who works in the garden coming back, so Ben dives under a piece of cloth on the workbench and Bill hides behind some flowerpots on the shelf. By the time the man has finished his work in the shed, it's nighttime and Bill and Ben are walking sleepily back to the flowerpots. Weed asks them what took them so long to get back, but they are already falling asleep, so she decides to let them tell her tomorrow and she is also tired, so she closes her eyes, and soon she is deeply asleep as the two flowerpot men. Characters * Bill and Ben * Weed * Slowcoach * Pry * Scamper * Boo * Tad * Rose * Thistle * Whoops (cameo) * The man who works in the garden (not seen) Locations * The Bottom of the Garden * The Shed * Slowcoach's House * Thistle's Corner * The Kennel (not seen inside) * The End of the Garden * The Vegetable Garden * Next Door's Garden Cast * John Thomson as the narrator, Bill, Slowcoach, Tad and Whoops * Jimmy Hibbert as Ben and Boo * Eve Karpf as Weed, Pry, Scamper, Rose and Thistle Watch Category:Bill and Ben episodes Category:Series 1 episodes Category:Episodes written by Jimmy Hibbert